L'Adieu !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Une chanson ! Quelques mots ! Le départ d'un être cher ! Ce soir, il s'en va, il sait qu'il laissera une part de lui ici, mais à présent, il est temps pour lui, de céder sa place. HPHG


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, c'est moi, de nouveau. C'est une idée d'OS que j'ai eu en écoutant de vieilles chansons, comme vous le remarquerez avec les paroles. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !!!

**Disclaimer **: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à JKR et à la Warner Bros©. Quant à la petite chance, elle appartient - ou du moins, a été chanté par - Hugues Auffray. L'idée de réunir les deux cependant m'appartient, même si je n'en revendique pas l'exclusivité.

**Léger spoiler du dernier tome. Avis à ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir.**

Dernier point, à défaut de baguettes, armez-vous de mouchoirs, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin !

**L'adieu** !

Ca y était.

Il venait de faire sa déclaration.

Cette année serait sa dernière année en temps que directeur. La vie commençait à lui peser, et même s'il adorait les enfants, maintenant que Lord Voldemort était vaincu, il ne voyait aucune raison de rester dans ce château où il avait tant de souvenirs.

Il regarda la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves étaient étonnés.

Peut-être s'imaginaient-ils que le vieux directeur mourrait sur son fauteuil, comme le professeur Binns. Seulement voilà, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas de ce genre de personne à rester jusqu'au dernier moment. Quand il sentait que l'on avait plus besoin de lui, il préférait partir, pour donner un nouveau souffle à sa vie. Il avait cette chance qu'ont les plus sages érudits, de comprendre quand leur présence n'était plus obligatoire pour le moral.

Or, avec la destruction du mal, symbolisé par Lord Voldemort, il savait que la nouvelle figure qui donnerait du courage serait le mythe d'Harry Potter.

L'ancien professeur de métamorphose savait très bien ce par quoi aller passer son protégé.

Il le savait puisqu'il avait vécu la même chose, la guerre en moins. Du moins pas à son âge, mais chaque humain à sa croix à porter !

En pensant au jeune homme, Albus Dumbledore le fit appeler à son bureau. Il savait que le jeune héros le connaissait mieux que certains de ses amis. Afin de tester la présence d'esprit de celui qui aurait pu être son petit-fils, il changea le mot de passe sans prévenir. En regardant par sa fenêtre, il l'aperçut sur son balai. Dernier cadeau de son parrain. Peu après, il le vit descendre au sol, puis revenir vers le château. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'élève était face à lui. Il sourit devant tant de réflexion.

« - Bonjour Harry. Je te félicite d'avoir trouvé le mot de passe de mon bureau.

« - A vrai dire, professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'était simple !

« - Oh non, Harry ! Il faut bien me connaître pour savoir ce genre de choses. Et nombre de mes amis, passeraient des années avant de le trouver.

« - Ce fut simple, c'est exactement le même que lors de ma première année !

Harry connaissait parfaitement son mentor pour savoir qu'il était inutile de poser des questions. Albus pouvait être aussi énigmatique que des Centaures. Ceci dit, il ne résista pas, cherchant à avoir le plus de bons souvenirs de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami plus que comme un directeur d'école.

« - Alors monsieur, vous voulez me voir à quel sujet ?

« - L'homme est une curieuse machine, Harry. Il dit agir que par amour, nombreux sont les poèmes qui le clament, mais cherche sans cesse une raison de faire la guerre ! Avec le temps, j'aurais pensé que les sorciers auraient ce recul vis-à-vis des batailles, mais non. Il y aura toujours le mal à combattre. Oh ! Il peut prendre plusieurs formes. Bien sûr celui que tu as combattu est un des plus terribles, mais je suis persuadé qu'il y en aura d'autre. Plus terribles, et violents. Bien sûr, à la base de tout mage noir, il y a ce désir de pouvoir ! Il y a ceux qui le cherchent, et ceux qui l'ont des leur naissance. Dans quelle catégorie me placerais-tu Harry ?

« - Et bien, la seconde monsieur, répondit-il sans trop savoir où le mage voulait en venir.

« - Et toi ? Quelle est ta place ?

« - Je … Je ne sais pas, monsieur ! A cause de cette prophétie, je me placerais dans la seconde également, mais sans elle, peut-être aurais-je eu ma place dans la première !

« - C'est une réponse sage, Harry. En misant sur les deux, tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper. Malheureusement, pour ma part, je me place dans la première. Dans ma jeunesse, à peu près à ton âge d'ailleurs, j'ai flirté avec la magie dite noire. Oh ! Pas longtemps je te l'assure ! Je voulais simplement comprendre pourquoi tant de gens étaient attirés par elle. Lorsque j'ai eu ma réponse, je me suis juré de ne plus y toucher, malheureusement, il y a des promesses que l'on ne peut pas tenir ! Lors de mon duel contre Grindelwald, j'ai dû utiliser ma faible connaissance de magie noire pour le vaincre. Mais le prix fut lourd à payer ! Le pouvoir … fait parfois faire des choses étonnantes, Harry ! Il peut être attirant, mais en le recherchant, c'est ton âme que tu perds petit à petit ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Mais toi, ta place n'est pas dans cette catégorie. Tu es dans l'autre, celle qui l'a dès sa naissance. Comme tu l'as souligné, c'est grâce à cette prophétie, en partie, que tu es un sorcier respecté dans le monde entier. Mais c'est aussi grâce, en grande partie, à miss Granger ! L'amour que tu portes aux gens et qu'ils te portent te permet d'apprivoiser ce pouvoir, petit à petit.

« - Monsieur, pourquoi me parlez-vous de tout ça ?

« - Comme tu l'as entendu ce matin, c'est ma dernière semaine à Poudlard en tant que directeur. Peut-être viendrai-je voir mes anciens collègues de temps à autres, mais il est temps de laisser ma place. Comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, je vais m'éloigner quelque peu de ce monde qui m'a tant fait souffrir et procuré tant de joies. Seulement, si ma place de directeur va être mise entre les mains d'un conseil, celle du symbole de la paix est sur le point d'être prise.

« - J'ai peur de comprendre, professeur ! Vous voulez dire, que quelqu'un va vous remplacer si jamais une nouvelle guerre éclatait ? Et que cette personne serait … moi, dit-il en ouvrant grands les yeux. Mais je n'ai que dix-sept ans, monsieur, je ne saurais pas rassurer les gens, ni même les défendre si un nouveau Voldemort venait à naître !

« - Oh mais tu apprendras, Harry. Il faut que tu saches que tu as déjà autant ou presque d'influence que moi. Pour ce qui est du symbole de paix, va sur le Chemin de Traverse dans les prochains jours, tu verras à quel point ton nom impose le silence et le respect. Quant à défendre les sorciers, … Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu le penses. Il te suffit de prendre confiance en toi, et d'écouter miss Granger ! Tu as en toi, une force que personne n'arrivera à épuiser ! C'est cette même force qui t'a permis de battre Lord Voldemort ! Je suppose que tu vois ce dont je parle ?

Machinalement, le jeune homme mit sa main au niveau de son cœur.

« - L'amour, professeur ? C'est ce qui m'a permis de vaincre Tom Jedusor.

« - Tu vois, Harry, si je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais prêt à assumer ce nouveau fardeau avant notre discussion, à présent j'en suis plus que certain. La plupart des sorciers, auraient voulu savoir où je souhaitais en venir, n'hésitant pas à m'interrompre ou me poser des questions pour savoir comment apprivoiser cette force qui leur aurait permis d'avoir plus de pouvoir. Alors que toi, non ! Tu restes là, assis, sans bouger, écoutant patiemment ce que je te dis, assimilant doucement les informations, pour ensuite les comprendre. C'est une grande qualité, l'écoute. Ne la perds jamais ! … J'ai oublié de te proposer un bonbon au citron, dit-il en lui tendant une coupe pleine de Bille mill au citron.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, le jeune homme se leva et prit une sucrerie avant de remercier son directeur. Quand il fut hors de porter d'Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci regarda la porte longtemps.

« - James, Lily vous avez de quoi être fiers de votre fils !

* *

*

Pendant ce temps, Harry descendait et allait rejoindre sa salle commune. Il rencontra en chemin Malefoy et ses acolytes mais ne prêta aucune attention à leurs insultes. Il repensait à sa conversation avec son mentor. Il fut tenté de le maudire. Après tout, il venait à peine de se débarrasser d'un fardeau qu'il lui en mettait un autre sur les épaules. Seulement, il réfléchit, et s'aperçut, qu'une fois de plus, son directeur ne s'était pas trompé. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'avoir un poids sur ses épaules comme pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre.

Quand il passa le portrait, il songea à remercier celui qui l'avait toujours guidé. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et réfléchit quelques instants. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, bousculant des élèves. Etant bien éduqué, il s'excusa à chaque fois, et aida à ramasser ce qui était tombé.

Il mit dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant le sanctuaire du savoir. Il pénétra doucement et parcouru le rayon des enchantements. Il sourit lorsqu'il croisa une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« - Miss Granger, dit-il imitant parfaitement leur professeur de métamorphose qui aurait été choquée.

Elle sursauta et se tournant, elle fusilla des yeux son meilleur ami tout en souriant.

« - Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Je ne peux pas venir à la bibliothèque sans autre but que de m'instruire ?

Comme elle secouait négativement la tête, il reprit.

« - Eh bien sache, jeune fille, que je suis venu ici pour trouver un sort, et que je t'ai croisée par hasard ! Mais tu as l'autorisation de m'embrasser !

Sur ses mots, il recommença à parcourir les livres de sorts, cherchant ce qui pourrait l'aider.

Il y parvint au bout de deux heures, et commença à étudier le sort en question.

Bien qu'il fût interdit de faire usage de la magie dans la bibliothèque, rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser un crayon pour apprendre le geste. Lorsqu'il sut tout par cœur, il rangea le livre à sa place et alla dans la Salle sur Demande, afin de s'entraîner.

Quand il fut sûr de son sort, il réunit les anciens membres de l'AD. Tous retrouvèrent rapidement la pièce et entrèrent. Quand le dernier fut entré, les portes se fermèrent et Harry expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de son argumentaire que déjà tous acceptaient l'idée. Ginny se proposa même d'appeler ses frères à la rescousse. Finalement chacun dû prévenir une personne, et lui envoyer ce dont il avait besoin

De son bureau, le directeur vit une envolée d'oiseaux en tout genre et se demanda ce qu'il se tramait. Il eut beau chercher et questionner les professeurs, chacun lui assura qu'il n'en savait rien. Finalement, il laissa le sujet se tasser. Lorsque vint sa dernière soirée au château, il mit sa plus belle robe, et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Le repas se déroula normalement, bien que l'instinct du directeur lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Alors que les plats disparaissaient, Harry se leva.

« - _Sonorus !_ Professeur Dumbledore ! Après notre dernière conversation dans votre bureau, j'ai cherché comment vous témoigner ma gratitude ! Durant toutes ces années, vous avez su trouver les mots justes pour chacun d'entre nous. J'ai longtemps cherché les termes pour vous dire merci, j'ai écrit des tonnes de discours, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Alors ce soir, devant vous, et votre équipe de professeurs, je vous parle avec mon cœur !

Harry s'était levé et marchait maintenant vers la table professorale. Il s'arrêta devant son mentor.

« - Vous nous avez tous écoutés, conseillés, et même parfois fait réfléchir. Grâce à vous, nous en avons appris autant sur la magie que sur nous-mêmes. Vous nous avez permis de vivre des moments forts, comme le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, même si nous étions quatre, concéda-t-il en souriant, alors ce soir, moi ainsi que quelques élèves, avons décidé de vous remercier du plus profond de nous même !

Avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, la plupart des élèves se levèrent et entamèrent une chanson.

_Les enfants font une farandole  
Et le vieux maître est tout ému :  
Demain, il va quitter sa chère école.  
Sur cette estrade, il ne montera plus._

Lors du refrain, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent en grand et le directeur aperçut plusieurs de ses anciens élèves chantaient.

_Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais  
Et tout au fond de notre cœur,  
Ces mots sont écrits à la craie.  
Nous vous offrons ces quelques fleurs  
Pour dire combien on vous aimait.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais.  
Adieu, monsieur le professeur._

Une larme est tombée sur sa main.  
Seul, dans la classe, il s'est assis.  
Il en a vu défiler, des gamins  
Qu'il a aimés tout au long de sa vie

_Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais  
Et tout au fond de notre cœur,  
Ces mots sont écrits à la craie.  
Nous vous offrons ces quelques fleurs  
Pour dire combien on vous aimait.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais.  
Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
_

_De beaux prix sont remis aux élèves.  
Tous les discours sont terminés.  
Sous le préau, l'assistance se lève.  
Une dernière fois les enfants vont chanter :_

A ce moment, les adultes se turent laissant la parole aux collégiens.

_Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais  
Et tout au fond de notre cœur,  
Ces mots sont écrits à la craie.  
Nous vous offrons ces quelques fleurs  
Pour dire combien on vous aimait.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais.  
Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
_

Le refrain fut repris une dernière fois par tous, aussi bien élèves, que professeurs. Seul le directeur resta muet. Quand la dernière retentit, chaque élève leva sa baguette et une fleur éternelle jaillit de chaque baguette. Le professeur McGonagall ensorcela une ficelle en ruban et noua le tout afin d'en faire un bouquet, avant de le faire léviter jusqu'au jeune Gryffondor, qui faisait la fierté du monde, en plus de la sienne. Celui-ci le prit et avec, l'aide sa meilleure amie l'apporta lui-même à son directeur.

« - De la part de tous vos élèves, professeur Dumbledore. Merci du fond du cœur, déclara Hermione.

Albus les prit et les posa près de lui. Il y eut plusieurs chuchotements de part et d'autre. Quand enfin, le directeur se leva, chacun regagna sa place et attendit sagement le dernier discours de l'érudit. Il inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit la bouche.

« - … Merci, dit-il les yeux humides, je savais que quelque chose se préparait, mais je n'avais pensé que ça prendrait une telle envergure ! Je dois dire, que ceux qui ont organisé ça, sont de vrais futés pour avoir réussi à me faire un si beau cadeau sans que je n'en sache rien, dit-il en fixant son élève favori. Je … C'est moi qui vous remercie. Vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de bonheur et j'espère qu'en chacun d'entre vous, gardera une part de ce que vous ai appris. Je dois dire qu'Harry avait raison, ce genre de discours est impossible à préparer. Je vais donc vous souhaiter à tous de réussir dans votre domaine. Et merci à tous ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu !

Alors qu'il allait partir, Harry lança une formule discrète. Aussitôt, Dobby arriva et se dirigea vers le directeur.

« - Monsieur Dumbledore ? Monsieur Harry Potter a chargé Dobby d'apporter ce cadeau à Albus Dumbledore, monsieur !

Harry secoua la tête en chuchotant.

« - Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas dire de qui ça venait !

Albus prit le paquet et l'ouvrant doucement, il sourit et remercia son élève. Avec un tel lot de chaussettes en laine, il aurait chaud aux pieds tout l'hiver.

---

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai écris cet OS, il y a plus d'un an, mais je viens de remettre la main dessus. Non que ce soit le chambard dans mon ordi, mais c'est surtout que, pour ceux qui me suivrez partout, je suis en ce moment concentrée à faire connaître un nouvel univers, trop peu connu en France, donc mes projets _HarryPotterien_ ne sont plus mes priorités. Mais je vous promets de revenir bientôt avec une fic écrit en duo avec la seule, l'unique the best et l'extraordinaire **chris87**. Bisous les gens ! ! !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
